Cryptic Knight
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: She was taller than most. Stronger than most. She could best many of those who came before her. But she gladly stepped aside when the champion came forward to fight the Jabberwocky. Her hair as red as the fires that had burned in the skies on the darkest of days. She was and always would be, her queen's Cryptic Knight in white. M for future maybe.


I've always been a huge fan of Alice In Wonderland Fanfics. Especially Malice Fanfics. I'm a big supporter of Malice, But there are times when I like for one of the characters to fall for an OC. Plus, I'm terrible at writing Malice Fanfics. I've honestly tried and I'm more than willing to leave that honor to NamelessSaint, Stuck-on-Air, and the few others that write them. You all are amazing!

With that said, I bid thee hello and welcome to my first Alice In Wonderland Fanfic, A Red Knight In White!

Summary: She was taller than most. Stronger than most. She could best many of those who came before her. But she gladly stepped aside when the champion came forward to fight the Jabberwocky. Many doubted her, though only for the color of her hair. As red as the fires that had burned in the skies on the darkest of days. She was and always would be, her queen's Cryptic Knight in white.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Celebration

She was taller than the average guard and the air about her commanded obediance. Guards saluted her as she walked through the white marble halls. Sword at her side and a white cloak at her back, she bore the crest of mamoreal over her heart that clasped the cloak together. Her grey eyes looked to each guard, making sure they were in their respective places before continuing on. Unlike most guards in the castle, she was not wearing the normal plated armor that many of them wore. She herself wore her special occasion uniform. The uniform given to them that only should be worn on days of celebration or great mourning. Though she was no normal knight. As she passed a few more guards, they saluted her as well then went back to their rounds. She was their commander, the one they answered to, only second to her majesty Mirana of Mamoreal.

"Commander DeKain!" Came a shout behind her.

She turned, her flaming red hair fanning out around her face and over her shoulders. It was a guard that had been posted in the throne room. She gave a curious look before he stood at attention in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Her Majesty wishes for you to come to the throne room." He answered.

"Very well. Tell her majesty that I shall be there momentarily then return to your post." she answered.

The guard saluted and swiftly turned on his heels. He was gone within minutes and she gave a sigh. Her majesty must be in great need to call for her so quickly. Her white boots gave a small muted sound on the marble beneath her feet. Her white suit pants had been rehemmed a few days ago. Her white dress coat hung to the middle of her thighs and silver buttons held it together in the front, the sleeves covering her white button up underneath. A white ascot was tucked neatly into her coat. Her cloak hung from her shoulders with that silver and white crest holding it together over her heart. She made her steps quick and easily walked through hallway after hallway until she entered the throne room. Directly before her was Queen Mirana sitting on her throne and Champion Alice at her right. She stepped lightly, quickly, up to the throne and knelt down with her head bowed in reverance.

"Your Majesty, you summoned for me?" She asked as she looked up to Mirana.

The white queen gave her signature smile and motioned for her to stand. She stood with her hands resting at ease at her sides.

"Commander DeKain, you have all the preparations for the guard postings tonight ready?" Mirana asked.

"Yes Milady. I have everyone briefed and ready for tonight. There is no need for worry." She assured her highness.

Mirana clapped her hands together once and nodded.

"Very good. Will you be joining us tonight during the celebration?"

She hadn't decided yet if she would take part in the celebrations or not. The last time she took part, there were looks and stares as she walked by. Mainly due to the color of her hair. The red hair she had, sadly reminded everyone of Iracebeth of Crimms. But Mirana had seen her for who she was, a warrior and a leader. She'd placed her in command of her army, her guards. She'd worked hard to gain the trust of her fellow soldiers and in turn, they'd sworn their loyalty to her.

"Grace." came the soft voice of her majesty.

Grace looked up, apparently having started to look at her feet. She gave small smile and sighed.

"I'm not quite sure yet your grace. Last time I joined a celebration, it caused quite the uproar. I'd like to not cause such a thing to happen again." She stated softly, honesty ringing from her voice.

She could never be dishonest with the woman on the throne. She'd given her a home, a place to return to all those years ago. What would Grace gain from lying to the one she'd sworn fealty to?

"It's in celebration of my champion defeating the Jabberwocky. You must attend Grace." Mirana said firmly, a hint of another emotion just barely lacing her voice.

Grace took in each time her majesty called her by her first name. It was rare, and more than not, Queen Mirana called her Commander DeKain. Grace smiled and chuckled lightly, causing curious glances to come from all those in the throne room.

"If you insist your majesty, I shall be in attendance. If only to spare you from dancing with suitors and disgraceful Dukes and Barons." Grace said with a chuckle and a florished bow.

Alice gave her own chuckle, hidden behind her armored hand. Mirana gave a bright smile and Grace gave her own lopsided grin. Grace liked Alice, she was a bright addition to the pale white people. Of course her majesty made them all pale in comparison. Grace bowed again and excused herself to make her own rounds around the castle. She was almost to the door when Mirana called to her.

"Is that a promise Grace?"

It almost sounded as if Mirana were hoping it was true. Grace turned with a soft smile, seeing Mirana standing firm and tall, and bowed.

"Upon my honor milady, it most certainly is." She said as she stood tall, exiting the throne room and going about her rounds.

**Later that Night**

She'd finished her final round through the castle, making sure all the guards were in place. They assured her that no one would get by them, and in turn she nodded leaving them to their duties. She could hear the music and chuckled as she unclasped the crest that held her cloak in place. She refastened the crest onto her coat over her heart and laid the cloak over a chair. The ballroom was huge and filled with people, food, drink, and lively music. People were dancing and chatting to their hearts content around the room. People turned and gave glances to Grace, but none seemed to linger too long. She spotted her majesty trying to tell someone no to a dance and silently strolled over.

"Your Majesty, if I recall correctly, you promised me a dance earlier today." Grace said with a bow.

Mirana visibally relaxed and Grace extended her hand, which the white queen took with relief.

"Commander DeKain, yes I also recall promising you a dance." Mirana said as she allowed Grace to lead her out onto the dance floor.

It was a simple waltz, and even though Mirana herself had trained Grace to dance, the red head couldn't help but count along in her head. It was a peaceful silence between the two. Comfortable would have been the correct term if Grace's heart wasn't beating rapidly beneath her uniform. Mirana looked up at the woman who was gliding her around the dance floor. She'd found Grace escaping from Castle Crimms along the borders between their respective lands. With a sword to her face, Grace pleaded with Mirana to let her live and she would serve her with unwavering loyalty and fealty. That had been nearly fifteen years ago and not once had Grace wavered in her loyalty. She'd become a trusted friend and companion through the troubled years, reassuring her that Alice would one day return to Underland. Grace had been right, Alice had returned. And with her return, Grace had stepped from the right side of the throne with a smile and a bow.

"You were quick to move from my right to my left, when my champion arrived and took up the vorpal sword." Mirana said softly, looking up at the woman who stood a good foot over her.

Grace turned her attention to Mirana and gave a small smile as well as a chuckle.

"She's the Champion of Underland. Who am I to stand in her way? A champion stands at her queen's right at all times. That's how it should be." Grace stated with ease.

"That doesn't answer why you moved so quickly to my left." Mirana said softly.

"One moves to the hand that one favors." Grace said softly as she gently lifted Mirana's left hand from her shoulder, kissing her fingers.

Mirana's cheeks flushed a light pink and Grace laughed heartily.

"Your majesty, I moved to the hand that I favor most. In all honesty that is true, and I've never lied to you, but I favor all of you equally." She whispered into Mirana's ear.

Grace was not trying to become a suitor, she and Mirana had been skating around their feelings for years. Mirana knew how Grace felt and in turn, Grace knew how Mirana felt. Thus they were comfortable around each other, knowing that if one stepped left, the other would follow eagerly. Grace didn't pressure Mirana for more than what her majesty was willing to give, and so Mirana felt she had a companion for life. They'd not gone further than light flirtation and desirable glances, but the tension between them wasn't thick. Mirana smiled at Grace's words and ignored other invitations to dance. Though she didn't have much of a choice anyway, she could sense that Grace wasn't going to let go of her hand. It wasn't a tight grip, and in no way rough, but it was firm in its possession.

"If one favors one's left hand, what should that mean?" Mirana questioned.

If anyone were listening, one would think that they were talking about sword play or letter writing. But if a trained ear were listening, one tuned into cryptic questions and equally cryptic answers, then they'd understand the line of topic between the Knight and Queen.

"If one favors one's left hand, one desires to take one to wife." Grace stated with a grin.

They'd had many discussions on such topics in the past, still not going past words. Grace was patient but firm. She was tough and calculating with soldiers and guards, but soft and flexible with Mirana. The blush across Mirana's face made Grace laugh and brush the pale cheeks with her fingers.

"Your majesty-"

"Mirana." Came the soft voice of the queen.

Grace gave a lopsided grin and nodded.

"Mirana, I don't expect any answer tonight or even in the near future. I've waited fifteen years already, I can wait even longer."

With that, they fell into a comfortable silence, dancing around the floor. They only took a break to rest their feet, at which time Grace went to grab two glasses of wine for herself and the queen. The looks had returned, though they weren't lingering like they used to. Grace wondered for a moment if it had something to do with her majesty. When she returned to Mirana's side, the white queen motioned for her to follow out onto the balcony. She offered the glass in her left hand, which didn't go unnoticed, and sipped out of the one in her right.

"What if one wishes to give an answer, but doesn't know how?" Mirana asked softly.

"One finds it better to speak from the heart than from the worries of the mind." Grace said softly.

"What if one's answer is...yes?" Came the soft cryptic reply from the white haired queen.

Grace was momentarily paralyzed. Had she heard right? Had Mirana said yes to the question she asked once a year? Mirana was looking at her with something resembling fear and Grace was quick to squash that in her majesty.

"is it?" Grace asked softly, stepping closer.

Mirana turned to face the woman who had been by her side through the years of touble. Who hadn't left her to fend for herself. And the one person who had fought through all gossip, odds, leers, and hateful stares to stay by her and fend for her. She gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Yes. My answer is yes." Mirana replied.

* * *

So I have yet to decide if I'm going to leave it as a one shot or not, which is why it's saying In Progress. If anyone believes I should leave it as a one shot, let me know in a review!


End file.
